


Crashing Down (We Fumble Through)

by waterofthemoon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Community: spnthreesome, First Time, Multi, One Shot, PWP, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/waterofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danneel wants to have a threesome, Jared is surprisingly into it, and Jensen second guesses himself a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crashing Down (We Fumble Through)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zooey_Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zooey_Glass/gifts).



> This is my very late fic for [**spnthreesome**](http://community.livejournal.com/spnthreesome/profile), written for [**zooey_glass04**](http://zooey-glass04.livejournal.com/profile), who likes a lot of the things that are in this! Thanks forever to all the people who helped with this, especially [**sophie_448**](http://sophie-448.livejournal.com/profile), who makes awesome beta comments, and [**cherie_morte**](http://cherie-morte.livejournal.com/profile), who was eternally patient.

"I want Jared to join us," Danneel says. Jensen's in the middle of taking her top off, and he lowers his hands to stare at her.

"You what? Like, right _now_?" Jared is just upstairs, and Jensen doesn't know how soundproof this house is yet. For all he knows, the dogs are spying on him.

She looks back at him, a little bit challenging. "Like you've never checked out his ass. C'mon, I really want this. It wouldn't have to be anything. Just a one time thing."

"I guess you've already thought about all the possible ways this could get really awkward for everyone?" Jensen hazards.

"Of course." Danneel smiles and pushes him towards the bed. "Anyway, we don't have to talk about it now. I wanna fuck, come on."

Jensen rolls her over and slides in deep, but he can't get the images of Jared out of his mind. He bites her shoulder when he comes, and she moans and arches her hips up, meeting him in waves of pleasure. Jensen doesn't have to wonder whether she's picturing it, too.

*

It's not that Jensen's never thought about Jared in bed with him, in bed with _them_.

It's that he's thought about it a little too much.

*

"So, I got a weird voicemail from Danneel today," Jared says.

Jensen very carefully does not spit out his Diet Coke. "What'd she want?"

Jared shrugs and pulls out his phone. "Here, listen to it. Dude, I think you're a trophy boyfriend."

Jensen does. It's not the porn moaning he was half-expecting, but he guesses Danneel knows Jared well enough to know that he would be a little freaked out to randomly find that on his voicemail. What she does say is a lot more embarrassing, and he hands the phone back to Jared before she can start detailing parts he really doesn't want Jared to hear about. Not secondhand, anyway.

"Just hit delete," he groans, dropping his head into his hands. "She's—she asked me something the other night, and I kind of avoided talking about it, and now I guess she's leaving you voicemails about how perky she thinks my ass is."

"Your ass is kind of perky," Jared says thoughtfully. "You wanna talk about it now? Whatever's going on, I mean, not your ass. That would be even weirder."

"Not really?" Jensen says. "But if I don't, she will, and it's really, really better that you hear it from me." He looks up at Jared, and it's the same face he's been looking at for the past several years. Jensen suddenly wonders what it would be like to wake up to that face. "Do you want to have a threesome with me and my girlfriend?" he blurts out.

For one terrifying moment, Jared won't meet his eyes, and then Jared says, "Seriously?"

"It was Danneel's idea," Jensen says. "Obviously. I don't—I mean, I value our friendship too much?" He's distracted by the assessing look Jared's giving him, so it comes out as a question.

Jared shakes his head. "Jensen," he says. "Just—cut the crap for a second. You want this, right?"

Jensen can't help but be honest, not with Jared. He nods, just slightly.

"I bet you've thought about it," Jared continues in a low voice. "Me fucking Danneel. I bet it keeps you up at night."

"Don't flatter yourself," Jensen mumbles. He's hopelessly turned on, and he hates himself a little for the easy way Jared can still make him blush. "Are you in or not?"

"I hope you have nicer manners in bed," Jared teases. Then his face turns serious. "I'm in this if you are. However far you want to take it."

Jensen lets out a long breath. "Okay," he says. "I'll tell Danneel." It would be so easy to lean over and kiss Jared right now, to let Jared know the other things he's tried not to think about, but he's afraid that once he starts, he won't be able to stop. Then they're called to set, and the moment is over.

*

After that, Jensen doesn't know how to act around Jared. He's suddenly not just _my best friend who I sometimes have really inappropriate thoughts about_ , he's _that guy I'm going to have a threesome with_. Jensen's not a prude, but it occurs to him that he's never even asked Jared if Jared's thought about guys, and this could go really, horribly wrong.

Danneel tells him not to hyperventilate, but it doesn't really help.

*

They decide to do it in Jared's bed. Danneel tries to say it's because it's neutral territory, sort of, but it's really because Jared has probably the biggest bed known to mankind. He takes up a lot of fucking space.

"So...." Jensen says, once they're all upstairs in Jared's room. They had wine with dinner, probably more than he would have normally drunk, but he still feels way too tense and awkward.

"So," Jared echoes. "This is it."

Danneel sighs. "You two are so stupid." Without warning, she takes off her clothes and climbs across the bed in her underwear. "Now will you relax and get over here? I really want to get fucked tonight."

Jensen watches Jared tear his eyes away from Danneel to look at him. They lock eyes, and Jensen realizes that Jared's waiting for his consent, as if Jensen hasn't been in this with him since the beginning. Jensen nods. He can see the tension leave Jared's shoulders; it makes him feel better to know he's not the only one kind of freaking out.

"Yeah," Jared says. "I can do that." He pulls off his shirt, and it's not weird. It should be weird—it should even be weird when Jared climbs on top of Danneel, shoulders flexing, and starts making out with her—but it's a lot less weird than it should be, and when Danneel makes an impatient gesture at him, Jensen strips to his boxers and joins them on the bed.

Danneel turns her head away from Jared to kiss Jensen, and Jensen gets into it, slipping his tongue into her mouth and tightening his hand in her hair. If he concentrates, he can almost taste where Jared was as she moans into his mouth.

When Jensen opens his eyes, Jared is running his tongue over Danneel's breasts, sucking on her nipples through the pink lace of her bra. Jensen pops the clasp to give him better access, and Danneel slips out of it, leaving her naked except for her lace panties. That's when Jensen realizes that Jared's still wearing his jeans. Jensen really wants to take them off for him, and before he can make a decision, he's reaching across Danneel to undo the button.

Jared jerks at the touch, but he shifts to give Jensen more room. His eyes are dark and challenging when they lock with Jensen's. Jensen feels like he can't breathe. He somehow gets Jared's fly open, and Jared pushes the jeans and his underwear down his hips and off, his hands brushing Jensen's.

That touch seems to break the spell for Jared, and he groans and pulls Jensen towards him. "You still in this?"

"What do you think?" Jensen says. In response, Jared kisses him hard. Jared moves to pull away, but Jensen grips his hair and pulls him back in, wanting to make the moment last.

Jensen almost forgets about Danneel until she takes one of his hands and places it on her boob. He jumps and looks down at her, suddenly guilty, but Danneel just gives him a dirty grin. "Mmmm, just like I pictured it," she says. "Except you were getting fucked in that one."

"Jesus," Jensen groans, rubbing his thumb across her nipple. He's less surprised than he should be about how hard the idea is making him.

Jared looks interested. "Anything else you want to share with those of us playing catch up?" He leans down to nip at Danneel's stomach.

"Think I'd rather you find out for yourself." Danneel pulls Jared up into another lush, full kiss. "Like how much I want you to eat me out right now, christ."

Jared grins at her. "Then I guess I better put my mouth to better uses." He moves down Danneel's body and opens his mouth against her, teasing, then slides her panties off. Jensen helps, slipping them down her long legs. He suddenly wants to watch Jared eat Danneel out more than he's wanted anything in a while, and he presses a hand to his cock, hard in his boxer-briefs.

Just before Jared gets to it, he looks up at Jensen, eyes dark. "Take it out, come on, Jensen. Fuck, making me crazy."

"Knew you were a kinky fuck," Jensen mutters, but it's mostly for show. Not like he didn't get them into this. Without taking his eyes off Jared, he pulls his cock out, groaning at his own touch.

Danneel shifts against Jared in that hot, desperate way Jensen loves, and he grins at her. "How wet are you?" Jensen asks, just because he can. "You want Jared to tell me?"

"I hate you," Danneel moans. "Really, really— _fuck_ , Jared."

Jared lifts his head again. "What, you want me to stop?"

"God, you're just as bad as he is." She shoves him back down, and Jared gives in, flicking her clit with his tongue.

Jared has good instincts, Jensen notices. He watches, just letting his knuckles graze his cock, as Jared slides two thick fingers up inside Danneel as he teases her clit. She lets out the hottest little surprised groan and grips Jared's hair, and Jensen moans with her, thinking about what those fingers would feel like inside him.

"Jensen," Danneel manages. "So good, fuck, I need—" She pulls him down, and their mouths crash together. Jensen breaks off to wrap his lips around her nipple, using just the slightest scrape of his teeth, and then she shudders and comes hard beneath him, against Jared's mouth.

When she's come down a little and is pushing Jared away, a slightly pained expression on her face, Jared slips his fingers out. Jensen can see how wet they are in the dim light, and he lets out a noise he didn't know he could make when Jared darts his pink tongue out to lick them.

"Had no idea she tasted so sweet," Jared murmurs. He dips his fingers back inside Danneel, making her squirm. Without warning, he leans over and presses them against Jensen's lips. "Is this okay?"

Jensen just nods and shifts on the bed so he can get a better angle. He licks and sucks, tasting the two of them together, more than he could ever hope for. When all he can taste is Jared's damp skin, he knocks Jared's hand away and pulls him down for a dirty kiss instead, pushing his hips up against Jared's stomach.

He's just getting into it when Danneel pushes him back to take her turn. Jensen can't exactly blame her, and it doesn't take long before the two of them are practically fucking already, Jared's cock grazing the outer lips of her pussy.

"Condom," Danneel groans. "Fuck me, please, please, Jared." She turns her head and grips Jensen's hand. "Want you to see. He's gonna fuck me so good, I can tell."

Danneel doesn't have to tell either of them twice. Jensen fishes around in Jared's nightstand for a condom and hands it to him, meeting Jared's eyes. Jared doesn't look away as he tears it open and rolls it down over his cock.

"Ready?" Jared says to Danneel, finally looking back at her.

She huffs a little and rolls her hips up. "Do it, come on." Then Jared grabs her hips and slides in slowly, and her face goes entirely slack, her eyelashes fluttering. " _Oh._ Jesus, has anyone ever told you that you're kind of huge?"

Jared smirks in this really unfair way that just makes Jensen harder. "Once or twice. I hear it helps if you breathe."

Danneel squeezes Jensen's hand as Jared slides in the rest of the way, sucking in a breath when he's all the way in. "God, you feel amazing. Just—" She shifts a little. "Okay. Fuck me."

Jared goes at it then, all muscles and powerful thrusts into Danneel's sweet curves. Jensen can see the way she clenches around him, hear the little cries she's letting out because of Jared. It's, no question, the hottest thing Jensen's ever seen, and he fumbles at his cock with his left hand, trying to get any kind of friction.

"Jensen, Jensen, wait," Danneel gasps. Jared stills inside her, and they both turn their eyes on him. "Don't come. I wanted to suck you off."

At that, Jensen almost does come, and he grips the base of his cock. "Jesus, don't tell me that."

"Sorry," she says, grinning. "How—"

"Hands and knees?" Jared murmurs, eyeing Jensen speculatively.

"Fuck, yeah," Danneel says. "Jensen, here—" They shift around on the bed like they've been doing it forever. Jensen ends up propped against Jared's pillows, Danneel in front of him, and Jared behind her, lining his cock up.

Danneel licks her lips and shoots Jensen another grin before she bends down and takes his cock in her mouth. He's so close by now that he has to think of every unsexy thing he can to keep from shooting off immediately, especially when Jared pushes back into her. Jensen can feel every thrust around his dick, and he squeezes his eyes shut against the sight of them, but then opens them again.

"Jensen," Jared bites out. "Gonna come? Wanna make you. Bet you both'll look real pretty, coming on my dick."

"Fuck." Danneel sucks harder, the wet suction making him desperate, and Jensen surges up, needing—he doesn't even know what. Jared leans forward to meet him, and then they're kissing again, tongues tangling over Danneel's shoulder.

"Jensen," Jared says again, this time right against Jensen's mouth. That turns out to be Jensen's breaking point, and he snaps his hips up and comes in Danneel's mouth, falling back against the pillows when he's done.

"Holy crap," Jensen says as Danneel swallows. He can't remember the last time he came that suddenly or that hard.

"Knew it," Jared says smugly. He flips Danneel over and drives into her hard, pushing her legs up so he can make out with her. Jensen almost gets hard again when he realizes that Jared's licking whatever's left of his come out of Danneel's mouth. It's a lot to process.

Danneel's close to going off again by this point, grinding up against Jared with every thrust. Jensen can't do much to help, but he works his hand between them enough to stroke over the soft skin of her stomach. She comes again, crying out Jared's name, and Jared lets out a long groan and tenses up, then slumps on top of Danneel. Jensen can't look away from the face Jared makes when he comes.

For a few minutes, they all lie there, breathing hard, and then Danneel starts pushing at Jared. "Okay, off. I'm pretty sure you're squashing some vital organs." Jared obliges, pulling out and dealing with the condom, and then slides back into bed next to Danneel.

"You guys should stay up here," he says. "It's probably fucking freezing downstairs, anyway."

"That's what you get for being so cheap about the heat," Jensen says, but he settles in, making room for all of them to fit.

*

If Jensen had had to pick how it would happen between him and Jared—because it was inevitable, he knows that now—he probably wouldn't have bet on this, the three of them fitting together so easily. Like it couldn't have ever gone any other way, like this was what it took to push and shove them into making a move. Jensen never even considered the idea that none of them would have to give up anything at all.

He's not sure if it's a beginning, but it feels like the first step.

*

When Jensen wakes up, he's not alone. Danneel's nestled into his side like she always is when they wake up together, but curled around them both is Jared, his heavy arm draped across Danneel's ribcage and resting on Jensen's back. Jensen slowly becomes aware that someone is stroking the hair at the back of his neck, and he opens his eyes.

"Hi," Jared says, smiling.

Jensen refuses to be a cliché, so he just shakes his head and leans over Danneel to kiss Jared. It feels weird and awkward now that they're not in the middle of fucking, but Jared doesn't seem to mind. "Morning."

"I gotta let the dogs out and take them for a run and stuff," Jared says seriously. "You can go back to sleep."

Jensen blinks. "Is there a reason I'm awake now?"

Jared shakes his head. "I just didn't want you to wake up with me gone and, like, assume in your crazy head that I'm having second thoughts or whatever." He fidgets a little. "So. That's where I'm going. Unless you guys want to come with us?"

"I think we'll pass this time." Jensen glances down at Danneel, who's still dead to the world. "Definitely. But—okay. Yeah?"

"Okay," Jared says, kind of shaky. "Yeah." He has this huge, relieved grin on his face. Jensen wonders if anyone else in the world would understand what just happened. He kisses Jared again, and this time, it's not so awkward.

"Say hi to the dogs for me," he mumbles, already fitting himself back in next to Danneel and pulling on the comforter.

Jared shakes his head. "I'll come wake your lazy asses up when I get back."

*

The second time Jensen wakes up, he can hear pans clattering on the stove downstairs, and Danneel is yawning and stretching next to him. They're both still naked, and he's incredibly tempted to grab another condom out of the drawer and roll her over onto her back, but thinking about what Jared said makes him hesitate. After breakfast, then.

They get dressed, sort of, in underwear and a couple of t-shirts Jensen snags from Jared's clean laundry pile. "So, last night—" he ventures.

"Was amazing. Don't overthink it," Danneel says. She pulls him in for a kiss. "Also, I love you."

"Love you, too."

They traipse downstairs and are immediately greeted by the dogs. Jared's cooking, and it could be any other morning Jensen's eaten breakfast in this house, except that Danneel squeezes Jared around the middle and kisses him good morning before she wanders over to put her feet in Jensen's lap. Icarus bounces up to sit between her feet.

"Looks like you got a full house," Jared comments when he turns to face them, absently feeding Sadie a slice of banana.

"Guess so," Jensen says. He scratches at the back of his neck, unsure what he's supposed to say. "Coffee?"

"I'd love some, thanks," Jared quips. He pours mugs for them anyway, somehow managing to flip pancakes at the same time. Jensen definitely doesn't get distracted by the way Jared's shoulders move in his thin t-shirt. "How'd you sleep?"

"God, your bed is fucking amazing," Danneel says before Jensen can say anything. "Seriously, I could live there."

Jared lets out a surprised huff. "There are so, so many things I could say to that right now."

"You gonna tell us what they are?" Jensen asks, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I thought maybe I'd let you two figure it out," Jared says, smirking a little as he turns around. "If you're up for it?"

He puts pancakes on plates and brings them to the table, and Jensen points a finger at Danneel. "Just remember, you started this."

Danneel looks Jared up and down, then takes a bite of her food. "Yeah, I think I'm okay with that." Jared just grins and pushes the dogs out of the way so he can sit down between them.


End file.
